


A Strange Set of Circumstances

by BarnesAndNobleFanpage



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Guns, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this while social distancing, Not Really Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesAndNobleFanpage/pseuds/BarnesAndNobleFanpage
Summary: Party Poison had seen a lot in his short time in the desert, but this was new. Twenty teens a bit younger than him, dressed quite strangely, even for Killjoys. Turns out he's been dead for three hundred years. On top of that, he and his friends had formed the basis for a new superpowered society. At least everyone else (including Jet!) is as confused as he is.Also known as: The idea I've had for a while but only got to flesh it out because school's closed because of Coronavirus.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Because the hardest part of this is leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> It MAKES SENSE OKAY?  
> Also: guns and contemplations of death in this first chapter

The year was two-thousand and twenty-seven.  
He was about seventeen. No, sixteen, right? He didn’t keep track of that stuff.  
He was in Better Living Industries headquarters, Battery City. 

He knew he was going to die.  
But The Girl was going to be safe, and that was all that mattered. 

He hoped someone would put his mask in the Mailbox.  
He hoped his brother wouldn’t be too sad with his passing.  
He hoped he could see his friends soon.

There were many things on his mind, but up against the wall of the enemy, with no gun and no mask, he felt only two things.  
An emotion: defiance, and a strange pull in his gut. It felt almost like what he felt when he first met The Girl.  
This was important. He felt no fear. 

The warm muzzle of a raygun was being pressed against his chin. He stared into Korse’s cold, sadistic eyes. He spat in Korse’s face. 

A flash, and then, nothing. He closed his eyes.  
Was this what dying felt like?

Nothing,

Nothing,

Nothing. 

Something.

He could feel himself being pulled through the darkness.  
There was no Pheonix Witch to guide him to the place where the killjoys went to die. Directionless, everywhere, transcending space. A constant across every instance of time.

A blink took ages, civilization rising anew in the span of a breath. 

He opened his eyes.  
The year was not two-thousand and twenty-seven.  
He was about seventeen sixteen.  
He was not in Better Living Industries headquarters, Battery City.


	2. The boys and girls in the clique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-A learns about the killjoys, and are set a daunting assignment-an essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my freshmen history teacher for setting this assignment to us and giving me the inspiration for this chapter.

Aizawa truly knew how to terrify a class. Expulsion, strange punishments; you name it, he could hang it over the heads of students like a storm cloud. So, when Class 1A stumbled into class after a mentally and physically draining basic training lesson, they might have been just a bit worried. They wondered what was in store for them. A neatly printed list was on the board. Nothing fancy, no words even, just the numbers 1 through 20. What was this? Were they being ranked on how they did in the exercise earlier that morning? Was someone actually going to get expelled? A silent anxiety spread over the class.  
Aizawa emerged from his sleeping bag like a butterfly with depression, lunch being the only time to get a nap in. He looked over the incredibly nervous students staring at the board.  
“Go to your seats,” he grumbled, “there’s no time to waste with this subject.”  
Aizawa walked over to the board and wrote “KILLJOYS” over the blank list. “Now, does anyone know who or what the Killjoys were? You should.”  
Silence fell over the room. Awkward and confused glances were exchanged. Jirou made eye contact with Yaoyorozu, then with Iida, and then with Midoriya. Recognition flashed in the greenette’s eyes. He stood up.  
“The Killjoys were-um were a group of rebels who helped to overthrow a corrupt corporation trying to take over the world. They lived before the time when most of the population had quirks,” said Midoriya, stuttering but gaining confidence as he went on, “the second generation of killjoys had a small group that were viewed as prophets for the fall of Better Living Industries and-”  
“Thank you, Problem Child. Sit down now.” Aizawa interrupted. “The Killjoys were also the basis for modern heroism. As Midoriya said earlier, the killjoys lived before quirks were prevalent, and they fought quirkless. Despite this, they built the foundations of our current society, and are still a part of hero-ing today. You’ll be writing essays about them. Some of your topics are closely related. I expect to see differences in your essays.”  
Aizawa went monotonously on, “As well as writing an essay, you will be teaching your classmates about your topic. A presentation will also be included with this essay. Ninety points are possible for the entire project, which includes a bibliography in MLA format, an outline, the essay, presentation, and peer grading. Are there any questions.”  
Questions started to pop up from all around the classroom.  
“How long does the presentation have to be?”  
“How many words is the essay?”  
“What are the topics?”  
“Do we get to pick our topics?”  
“When is all this due?”  
“Sensei! Is there anything in the school’s databases we can use?”  
“Are we allowed to get help on this?”  
Aizawa sighed, before seemingly reading off of an invisible list. “The presentation needs to be at least five minutes, but less than ten. Detailed, but don’t copy directly from your essay. The essay is twelve hundred to fifteen hundred words long. Don’t make me read a doorstop, Midoriya.”  
Midoriya flushed as the class turned to look at him.  
“Your topics have been chosen for you, hence the list.” He tapped the board and began to write topics and names on the board:  
1) Battery city vs. The Zones: Mineta  
2) Party Poison: Midoriya  
3) Dr. Death Defying: Asui  
4) Jet-Star: Todoroki  
5) The rise of BL/ind.: Yaoyorozu  
6) How Killjoy teams survived and functioned: Ashido  
7) Quirks in the age of the Killjoys: Jirou  
8) Killjoy Theology: Ojiro  
9) Korse: Hagakure  
10) Val Velocity: Sero  
11) The Kobra Kid: Uraraka  
12)Fun Ghoul: Iida  
13) The Analog/Helium Wars: Bakugou  
14) Killjoys weapons: Aoyama  
15) The DJs and their purposes: Satou  
16) The Girl/ThunderJoy: Kirishima  
17) How the Killjoys, specifically ThunderJoy, influenced modern heroism: Tokoyami  
18) Tommy Chow-Mein: Shoji  
19) DJ Cherri Cola: Koda  
20) S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Units: Kaminari  
As he wrote, he said, “This project is split into chunks. Your sources and some research is due by midnight tonight, outline by the class after next, and the paper and presentation are due on the same day. This isn’t a project you can procrastinate on until the last second.” And, so that the class couldn’t hear him, he mumbled, “Believe me, I tried,” then again, louder, “You have the rest of class to find sources and research. Keep your voices down, don’t disturb my nap.”  
And with that, he crawled back into his sleeping bag; leaving the class to do their research.


	3. I hate the ending myself, but it started with an alright scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Killjoys leave the world they know behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (Belated) Birthday to the man himself, Gerard Way.  
> This might be a little weird and disjointed, but that's the way I have to write about death so I don't get too sad.  
> Enjoy!

Kobra Kid couldn’t believe it. His brother was there one moment and gone the next. Was this some new tech?  
No. It couldn’t be. After all they had been through, **this couldn’t be how he died**.  
Kobra suddenly saw nothing but red. Red like blood, like anger, ~~like his brother’s hair~~.  
_They will pay for that._  
He let out a scream of pure anguish.

_His brother was gone._

_His **BROTHER** was **GONE**._

_**HIS BROTHER WAS GONE.** _

There would be time for grief later. Right now, all Kobra wanted to do was exact his revenge. On Korse, on BL/ind, on the whole damn world for forcing them into this.  
If he had seen himself from outside his body, Kobra would’ve said that he looked badass, like one of those superheroes in the pre-war comic books Party was so fond of. “Going Feral,” as they called it, was more of Ghoul’s thing, but they all had their moments.

He must’ve taken ten Dracs down all by himself.

A shot clipped him in the shoulder.

He felt nothing.

There was no pain, hell, there wasn’t any noise that could be heard over the pumping of his heart and the static in his ears. He saw something he didn’t quite understand. A scorch mark on the wall where Party had disappeared.  
_Why would there be a scorch mark if the blast hit him?_ Was the last thing Kobra thought before he saw nothing but black.

* * *

Fun Ghoul wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little scared. He had been since he walked into this Witch-forsaken building. Something was off, and he was usually good at sniffing out things that were off. Like when they found a seemingly abandoned storage unit and had been prepared to sleep there, but it had turned out to be a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W nest. His instincts had probably saved them.

It was heavily guarded, so why was getting to The Girl so easy?

The guards were waiting for Ghoul and his friends on the way out. That was why.

This place felt like finality, like none of them would leave alive.

Only he and Jet were left.

They had to get out, they had to get out **NOW**.

Ghoul felt a sensation that left him calm but lightheaded.

He knew he was going to be okay.  
“Go.” He whispered to Jet, “Save yourselves, I’ll hold them back.”

Then, Ghoul turned back to the Draculoids that were about to swarm him and snuff out the only hope for the killjoys and their ill-fated revolution. His black hair flying into his face, obscuring his vision. His arms were steady, his movements practiced.

All he had to do was buy Jet and The Girl some time. Simple, right?

In slow motion, almost, he felt himself collapse, folding backward from the impact of a shot that hit his collarbone, almost his neck. He saw the tiles, a scorched wall, and Jet nearly flying to the Trans Am.

He hoped he had done enough.

* * *

Jet-Star felt like he was hallucinating. His friends were gone, not dusted. He would’ve been able to feel if they were dead.

They couldn’t be. After all the time they had spent together, fixing each other up, sharing food, fighting Dracs, and racing his Trans Am against Kobra’s motorcycle; this couldn’t be the end. ~~(he was right)~~

He, like always, was the last. The last one patched up, in the car, left standing.

He had to get The Girl out of here. Show Pony and Dr. D would be here soon, but would it be in time to save him too?

The car was three, two, one step away.

Jet felt something on his back, and static filling his ears. He smelled something strange, like burning metal, but sweetened.

He twisted around to see what made the smell, the noise, the sensation.

He saw a ray of light heading toward him, aimed straight at his chest.

 _“Stupid._ ” He thought to himself, “ _If I hadn’t turned around, it would’ve hit my back.”_

Not a killing blow, but certainly a painful one. Maybe it would be easier to be dead, though. Let the Witch guide him, ~~see his friends~~ , be at rest.

He closed his eye.

His back hit metal.

His breath was knocked out of him.  
_Wait, what?_


	4. How will it matter, long after I'm gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essays and friendly bonding, and a ride to the USJ. (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for the convergence, Bois.

Ochako had made it a habit to get to homeroom a couple of minutes early after Aizawa’s entrance and lecture about irrationality on the first day. It gave her the added bonus of being able to talk to Iida and Deku for a bit, show them pictures of the cat that lived outside her apartment building. And she had left the outline of her essay off to the last minute. She might've been a heroics student, but she was a _highschool_ heroics student. Sue her. 

Not to her surprise, Deku and Iida were already in the classroom, and as she got closer, she could hear Iida lecturing Deku about something. Deku did also have a slightly guilty and ashamed look about him, and man, his eyebags had gotten worse since she last saw him. He probably let it slip that he didn’t sleep enough last night, and Iida was up in arm-waving about it. She had learned after the first time. Now she makes sure she always has concealer on.

“...irresponsible, Midoriya!”

Ah yes. The standard eight-hours-of-sleep-is-important-for-a-future-hero lecture.

“Eight hours of sleep is important for a future hero! If you don’t get into healthy habits now, you’ll regret not having developed them in the future! Prolonged sleep debt can hinder your growth, mental health, and can worsen mood swings!” Iida all but yelled at his green-haired friend, who looked like he was trying to cash in on some of that sweet, sweet, before-school sleep.

“Sorry, Iida,” Deku replied, sheepishly. “I was doing some more research into the killjoys because I wanted to know more about them as a whole group and what they did was rather amazing and…” Aaannd there he goes, mumbling like his life depends on it.

“Heya guys!” Ochako said with a grin as she hopped up to sit on Deku’s desk, “What’re we talking about?” She asked.

“Oh, hi Uraraka! We were just talking about our essays!” Deku answered. 

“Really? Because it sounded like Iida was lecturing you, given the air-chopping and all that yelling.” Uraraka said in reply.

“Well, it _started_ as talking about our essays, but I… kindaletitslipthatIwasuphalfthenightresearching.” Deku’s sentence got quieter as it went on, and he started rubbing the back of his neck and blushing in embarrassment. 

“You must’ve found some interesting stuff then! So did I! Did you know that Kobra Kid had a souped-up, weaponized gaming controller? And you got Party Poison, right, Deku?” Ochako jumped in to prevent the rest of Iida’s lecture from happening.

“Yeah! He was really cool! I read that he had designed the wanted posters for BL/ind. that he was on before he rebelled!” Midoriya replied, excited to share what he had found.

“Ooh! Talk about irony!” She said, an easy grin on her face, “Hey Iida, what’d you find about your killjoy?”

“Ah, yes. Fun Ghoul was an, _interesting character,_ to say the least. He was a so-called “demolition lover” with a penchant for vulgarity, getting into fights, and explosions.” Iida replied, “Honestly, I don’t know why Mr. Aizawa assigned me to write about him. We seem so...different.”  
“ ‘Vulgarity, fights, and explosions’, huh.” Ochako said, making air quotes and giggling, “Sounds like someone else I know.” She said, pointing at Bakugou through her hand.

“Uraraka! Be nice!” Deku hissed at her, not wanting to attract the angry blond’s attention. 

His efforts were futile. “WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME ROUND FACE! I’LL KICK YOUR ASS!” said Bakugou, letting off explosions from his palms. 

“Told ya.” was Ochako’s reply. 

“Man, you guys got some really interesting topics!” Said Sero from the seat next to Deku’s, “The only things I managed to find about Val Velocity was that he wanted to be Party Poison and killed Dr. Death Defying!” He finished his sentence with a groan. 

Mr. Aizawa took that moment to kick down the door and begin class. Their conversation halted, they prepared for class.

* * *

Izuku was writing out his essay at lunch when Uraraka brought up the killjoys again. He hadn’t been fully lying when he said he was up half the night writing his essay. The other half was spent trying to stave off a panic attack because while doing more research, he found that Party Poison was **one year older than him when he died**. Aaannnd there he goes again. 

Luckily for his mental state, Uraraka plopped down across from him with cheap vending machine snacks. Iida and Todoroki followed soon after with lunch trays. 

“Are you _still_ writing that essay, Deku?” Uraraka asked with a giggle, “It’s due in, like, two days!”

“That’s why I’m finishing it now! I want to get it in as soon as possible!” Izuku replied. Already blushing from embarrassment.

“Uraraka, if I may ask, how much of your essay have you written?” Iida asked, hands preparing to robo-chop.

“Funny you should ask…” Uraraka answered, hiding her face. It told Iida all he needed to know. She had not written a single thing other than her name. 

“Uraraka!” Iida shouted, “That is incredibly irresponsible! If you leave off such an important part of class to the last minute it will _not_ be your best work! Rushed essays proofread an hour before the due time are more likely to receive lower marks than paced essays! Prolonged procrastination habits make said habits harder to break! What if this reflects on your future as a pro?”

Todoroki took one look at Iida’s essay-induced, righteous, robo-armed rant and promptly had to stifle a snort. Izuku looked on and grimaced, knowing firsthand how overwhelming Iida’s lectures could be. He had one that morning and it was _not fun_ getting yelled at on two, maybe three hours of sleep and a whole can of energy drink. 

“Well it’s not my fault there's so little on the killjoys out there! How did you all find out about them in the first place? They’re like three hundred years old!” Uraraka fired back at Iida.

“My family.” Iida and Todoroki replied at the same time. 

“What about you Deku? You _were_ the one to answer Mr. Aizawa yesterday.” 

“Did your father tell you about them?” Todoroki asked, unable to let go of his theory. 

“Well, uh, it-it’s kinda, um, a long story,” Izuku said as all his friends turned to look at him. “And-and All Might _is NOT_ my dad, Todoroki!”

“Go ahead! It’s only the beginning of lunch!” Uraraka said, waving her hands encouragingly. 

“Um, so, you know that I was a late bloomer and my quirk didn’t come in until I was strong enough to handle it, right? Well for most of my life, I was thought to be quirkless.” Izuku said. _This is kinda painful. No wonder they call it ‘spilling your guts._ He thought as he paused to let that sink in. “So, I decided that I was going to find heroes like me. Sure, yeah, there were heroes with weak quirks and support heroes, but, that wasn’t what I wanted. One day, I looked up ‘quirkless heroes,’ and found page after page of negative responses. Pretty disheartening for a six-year-old to see. But-but then, I found them. The Fabulous Killjoys. I saw that name on a post that was deleted when I went to see it again, but I searched for them and found exactly what I needed to hear. There was an entire website about them, and it had _everything_ a quirkless kid that dreamt of herodom needed. The Fabulous Killjoys had no quirks, but they took on an oppressive company bent on taking over the world in the aftermath of society before them. Nothing but grit, instinct, and ray guns. They were like-like _gods_ to me.” He finished with stars in his eyes.

“Woah...Deku,” Uraraka said, “did you know that sparkles appear around your face when you talk about stuff that excites you?”

“What?” Izuku said back. “No!”

“Yeah. It’s like you're a protagonist or something,” said Todoroki.

 _Weird._ Izuku thought.

* * *

Later that day, class 1-A was on a bus heading to the USJ. Again. There was chatter about what they would finally get to do, as the only other time they were at the USJ was when they were being attacked by villains. So, naturally, tensions and hopes were high. 

“Hey Mr. Aizawa! What’re we doing today?” Ashido said, bouncing in her seat.

“We’ll be doing what we were _supposed_ to be doing the day the League of Villains attacked. You’ll be divided into five groups of four and rotate around to each section of the facility while Thirteen supervises from the hub, and one group will do first aid and CPR training with me.” Aizawa said tiredly. “We’ll explain more when we get there. Now shut up. I’m trying to drive a bus here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's important to get enough sleep" and "It's important to not procrastinate," I write at two in the morning while putting this off for a week.


	5. We can leave this world, leave it all behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disoriented and stepped on, Party Poison comes to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's a bitch, isn't it? Sorry this is so late and so short.

Party Poison came to his senses slowly. There were harsh lights, bodies moving, and a strange language being spoken all around him. He felt...numb. He couldn’t feel his limbs and there was white noise buzzing and fading inside his head. Beneath his body was not the tile he had last walked on, but damp concrete. As more of his senses returned to him, he heard something gurgling behind him. He turned and saw a fountain, pulled from his limited memories of the city.

“ _ Am I in Batt City? _ ” he thought. No desert-dweller would waste water like this. “ _ So much spoiled milk _ .” Then, he jerked violently, the last minutes of his life finally appearing in his memory. “ _ Where are my friends?”  _ He tried to move to get a better view of his surroundings, but couldn’t. He felt  _ something _ wrap around his arms and torso before he was violently yanked to his feet. Having been off-balanced the entire time, Party immediately fell forward onto his face. He managed to twist as he fell to avoid breaking his nose, but he was back on the ground in the end. 

Party saw a man in all black, with glowing red eyes and floating hair. What he thought was rope was hanging around the man’s neck looked to be some sort of...long choker? He didn’t have a word for it. The man pulled the thing around his neck taut and planted a booted foot on Party’s chest.

“ あなたは誰？お前はここで何してるんだ？あなたは誰と一緒ですか？生徒たちを傷つけます。二度とあなたが二度と日の光を見ることはないでしょう。” The man barked, his face twisted into an unblinking scowl.

“What..the fuck are you sayin’?” Party asked, confused about the words coming out of the man’s mouth.  _ Shit. Must be an Exterminator. Where the hell is my gun. _ He noticed a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye and strained to reach it, but his wrist was stepped on by another boot. This one was red and attached to a boy with green hair.

“Party Poison?” The boy asked, head cocked to the side in curiosity.

“Who’s askin’?” Party wheezed, the boot on his chest making it increasingly harder to breathe.

“Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku.”

“Could ya please call off the big guy? Feelin’ a little squished here.”

“Big guy? Oh, you mean Mr. Aizawa.”

“Yeah, him.”

The green one-Midoriya-said something in the strange language to the one standing on his chest. Party recognized his name but nothing else. The man snapped something back, glaring. This back-and-forth went on for some time, which gave Party a bit to further take in his surroundings and the people in them, including a boy with spiky red hair and no shirt, a girl wearing an honestly  _ impressive _ amount of pink sun skin, and...a floating set of gloves?

Party did a double-take on the last one, “ _ Yup, that’s a floatin’ set of gloves. What the fuck.”  _

Suddenly, the boot was removed from his chest and he was pulled to his feet by Aizawa’s rope. Party gasped, air flooding his body. He massaged at his arm where it had been stepped on and grinned sheepishly. “Could any of you tell me what happened to my friends?” Party asked.

Silence.

A clatter.

Kobra had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me, please. I need motivation. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to Ray Toro!  
>  P.S: あなたは誰？お前はここで何してるんだ？あなたは誰と一緒ですか？生徒たちを傷つけます。二度とあなたが二度と日の光を見ることはないでしょう。 means "Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? Hurt my students and you'll never see the light of day again!" Sorry for any inaccuracies, I used Google Translate.


End file.
